Burn To Breathe
by Myurra-K
Summary: Marko wants to convince David he's more interesting than that book, and David enjoys messing with him. There's more behind Marko's words, however - waiting can make people impatient, even if they have all the years in eternity. DavidPov. Slash.


**Burn To Breathe**

.:.

_~`David'~_

Despite the yellowing of age, the pages were still crisp as I turned them with a damp thumb. The binding was peeled a bit at the edges. The marking ribbon had long ago fallen away. There were even creases where Dwayne had long ago dog-eared the pages in a dismal attempt at annoying me. But aside from that, the book was just as fresh in the palm of my hand as it had been when I last read it many years ago.

I caught the eye of Dwayne as he passed by me. He saw the aforementioned book and his lips tightened, remembering how he'd defiled the once perfect pages. I smirked as he seemed to dissolve from sight, wandering to an adjacent chamber in the cave where I could hear Paul strumming away on an acoustic guitar.

Though I'd never admitted it aloud, Paul was quite good at playing, and the sound was usually pleasant to have filling the air while they were each occupying themselves. I figured it was compliment enough that I had yet to break his guitars.

I was sat on the large and mostly unused bed, back resting against a post, dirty boots crossed over one another on the silky coverlet. The flickering of the fires surrounding the lobby of the cave were barely illuminating the pages enough for me to take them all in again. I remembered each sentence as I followed it, recalling the last time my eyes had traced each finely printed letter.

As poor as the light already was, the fires were dying, and I knew I'd have to break the moment so that I could feed them more wood.

It seemed my mind had been read, however, and there was a deep clang inside the metal drums, drawing my attention. I watched as the other vampire stoked the one that was giving me the most light, moment broken afterall. His eyes glinted, and I knew he'd glanced up at me.

I wanted to thank him, but the words wouldn't advance to the tip of my tongue, so I simply darted it across my thumb instead and turned the page over, kept on reading despite his stare and ruckus.

"David," he said from the other side of the bed, pulling away the sheer fabric that had been draped over the posts as curtains to give a false sense of privacy. Though I was watching him from the corner of my vision, I still startled when he threw his weight onto the bed, landing on his stomach. He folded his elbows under his chin, staring up at me from beside my lap.

I closed the book, keeping my finger between the pages so I wouldn't lose my place, and reached over, whacking him lightly against the crown of his head. "Marko," I said in amusement, pulling the book out of reach in case he tried to make a grab for it as I could see he was preparing to. "Bored, are we?"

He shrugged, but pulled out a hand from the tangle his arms had made, pinching his thumb and forefinger together. "Li'l bit." It was spoken with a grin, as his words usually were, and I realised that he wasn't bored at all. If I didn't oblige him, he'd simply harass the others.

"Well, what do you _usually_ do?" I asked, feeling as though I were instructing a small child.

He recognised the tone, too, making a sound rather like the mewl of a cat, before rolling onto his back and stretching his arms and spine. His fingers brushed the seamline on the outer thigh of my jeans and I quickly looked away from the pale glimpse of stomach from beneath his raised shirt, adjusting my leg further away.

"C'mon, David, I'm more entertaining than a few bits of paper stapled together," he complained, a lighthearted lilt to his tone combatting the annoyance I'd have felt at any other time.

"You're sure of yourself," I teased, looking away from him and lifting the book as though to go back to reading it.

He'd managed to stretch himself up the bed, so when he rolled back over again, his chin was pressed into my leg, sly azure eyes glimmering up at me, and I couldn't help but move my book out of the way to meet them. "You never know, I could be."

"Hm," I hummed, looking up as if in thought, pressing the cover of the book to my lip."I doubt that."

He grumbled something that wasn't a word, turning his head so it was his cheek resting on my thigh now, his breath hot against the denim of my jeans. I tried to ignore him lying there pressed up against the length of my leg in favor of reading my book, but as I realised I had just followed the lines over a whole page without really taking notice of the words and what they said, I knew it would be unlikely that I'd get through it so long as he was here.

So, I brought one hand to the back of his head to acknowledge him, lightly brushing my nails through his soft curls. He sighed, happy for the attention, and I knew that I might as well give up now. I memorised the page number then closed it with an emphasised clap, allowing it to sit on my knees, slumping further down the bed post. I had removed my hand from his hair and didn't return it, but I was looking at him now, taking in his coy expression.

Marko had large eyes. They were the kind of large that made you wonder sometimes if the person had gone wide-eyed, until you realised that they were just simply looking at you. They were the innocent kind of eyes that, in my case, made you forget the things the person was capable of.

Marko was capable of killing. But looking at him now, vampiric instincts aside, I probably wouldn't believe it hadn't I seen it with my own eyes. He was just too gentle, both in appearance and in nature.

"I could, you know."

"Hm?" I hummed, raising my brow at him. I'd lost track within my thoughts.

He rolled off my leg, resting his chin on his hand as he looked up at me. "Entertain you," he said, smirk pulling at his lips. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying not to give anything away as I waited for him to elaborate. He didn't budge against my silent will. "David."

"What?"

"What am I thinking about?"

For a split second I thought he was playing a game, until I realised the following moment that he was completely serious. "I don't know, Marko."

"Liar." I felt my head tilt out of curiosity. He just kept that coy look on his face, sliding up onto his knees. He was further away yet again, but it only seemed to make me feel more antsy, like claustrophobia in reverse. "What were_ you_ thinking about?"

"Wondering why I turned a little weirdo like you," I replied, only half-jokingly.

"Because you knew I'd fit right in," he said blankly. "_Before_ that, what were you thinking."

I stared across at him, trying to see if there was anything on his face that could be considered transparent to another layer of depth. He was toying with me, leading me right into his little game, switching me from a piece to a player. He was a vampire, he knew exactly what I had been thinking. I knew what he was waiting for, but I was still dubious.

This could go all kinds of wrong directions.

His gaze lowered to scrape over me slowly, like the gentle drag of nails down skin. I withheld a shiver, lifting myself further up against the bedpost, straightening my spine against it. I kept a hand on the book, making sure it didn't fall off my knees. "Alright, fine."

His eyes had snapped to my face when I moved, but as I spoke I could see them land on the shapes my lips made as they moved. Fuck it.

"I'll show you...come here," I began slowly, reaching out to him, "kiss me."

At first he appeared surprised, his brow raising high and wide curlean eyes unmoving from my face, but the shock was short-lived, and soon he was smirking, that familiar expression easing some of the nerves that were creeping up my throat and stealing my breath.

He crawled forward, and I couldn't help but flicker my attention to the sway of his hips behind him, the delicate way he set his hands on the covers, the way that smirk softened to an almost sinister gleam of seduction.

"Sure," he breathed once he was close enough to feel the brush of it against my lips. Replacing the gentle sensation was another, firmer one, as Marko leaned in to press his mouth against mine, the softness of his lips drawing me into the tender need to close my eyes. The hand that had beckoned him fell to the base of his neck. As though that small touch had given him silent permission of some sort, both of his hands lifted to cup my face, sliding over the line of stubble on my cheeks.

He kissed me a little harder, pressing his lips to mine more confidently, one hand falling away for the other to mimic my own action, sliding it down my neck to rest in the junction of my shoulder. As though that hand were a feather, the cool tingles that ran down my spine had me shivering against him, skin prickling. I could smell the salt of sea mist in his hair, damp musky arousal on his skin, and I knew I probably had a scent no different to his.

The touch was warming in a way I don't think I've felt for a long time, and I knew it was because this was something I had coveted for a long time. It all seemed like some kind of surreal dream, with Marko leaning into me, kissing me softly, somehow it was both exactly and yet strangely nothing like I'd expected.

I eased him away gently by pressing insistantly on his shoulder, the kiss breaking quietly. He didn't move far, the tip of his nose still brushing mine, his eyes glancing between my own and my slightly parted lips. We breathed deeply, out of sync and inhaling each other's exhales, but feeling how close he was made my chest tighten with that fondness I wasn't used to being aware of toward him.

Seeing as I had made no move to force him further away, nor was I instigating things further, a look of dreamy resolve settled in his slackened gaze. He leaned in again, but my hand was quick to press to his cheek, a firm gesture that kept him still but didn't make him avert his eyes from me.

I studied him, the way his tongue darted over his lips when I turned my eyes on them, the way his expression was somewhat lost and curious. It took me a moment to remember his game. Smirking, I moved my hand to cover his face, fingers spread and applying enough pressure to push him away.

He fell back on one hand against the covers, resting on his knees again, watching me in bafflement, puzzling over my actions. I snickered.

"Just as I thought," I grinned toothily, my brow lifting haughtily, "you're boring."

The noise of indignation that resounded in his throat made me bring my book back up to my face to cover the chuckle I felt building in my own. I opened the pages again, flicking through quickly. I passed the right number, about to turn back to it, when the book was torn from my hands.

My heart stuttered when it was tossed to the dirty ground of the cave.

My attention on the book was lost, however, when Marko's hands were in my hair, his leg coming over my lap to straddle me, rocking his hips into mine as he pulled me away from the post, our mouths slanting together once more. Startled, I parted my lips, and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I shuddered at the long forgotten feeling, gripping his firm hips bruisingly hard.

I fell thoughtlessly into the more passionate kiss, so much so that as he pulled away, I chased his mouth until our lips barely touched. I faltered when his finger came up between them, stopping me from kissing him again.

"Am I still boring?" he asked in a whisper.

"Let me check again," I groaned, and he pulled away again when I followed him back. He was teasing me.

"Just say I'm not."

"You are."

He growled, eyes gleaming, and this time his kiss bordered on painful. His fingers twisted in my hair as he pulled me close, teeth nipped my lip before they were crushed with another pair, and his torso was held so hard against mine that if I needed to breathe for survival I wouldn't have been able to.

The truth of it was that I'd been wanting Marko for a long time. So long now that the shock and the denial had long worn off, leaving me with the weathered reminder that I'd always look at him differently to the others. I'd long since accepted that I would one day find it in myself to put him in the position where he'd have to understand, and it'd been in the hope that he'd understand enough to willingly reciprocate.

I'd never thought that he'd go ahead and take the reigns for me. I'd never thought he was so bold.

It made me feel a little shown up, that he'd have more courage in him than I did.

My chest was burning, my hands sliding up his shirt to press into the back of his shoulders, and just as he had before, he broke away only slightly, a sliver of space between us. "I can fix that."

With strength that shouldn't have really surprised me - because he was, after all, a vampire – he rolled himself onto his back, his hold on me forcing me to go with him, landing between legs that wrapped around me. I groaned quietly with the jolt of arousal that pulsed low in my body.

He nudged my head to the side, closing his mouth over the sensitive zone below my jaw. I felt his teeth scrape behind the shell of my ear, and I couldn't help the way I ground down into him, not that I'd have wanted to. He arched up against me as I turned his head to the side with my hand, breaking him away from my neck, giving me the room to stoop down to latch against his instead.

He hissed when my teeth pricked his skin slightly, and though I'd been moslty unaware that my fangs had even appeared in the first place, I simply sucked at the small pierce of his skin, rolling my hips into the pliant body beneath me as I worked on the nerves along the length of his neck, sucking and kissing my way up to his ear.

"You want this, Marko?" I asked, lifting up and watching him shiver when my cold metal earring brushed his saliva-dampened neck. "From me?"

He groaned, "_fuck_, David," he muttered, fingers finding my hair again and pulling just the slight side of hard, "just got so sick to death of waitin' for ya to do something, already." The way he used the grip he had on my hair to force my mouth to meet his again, as well as his words, gave me the impression he may have wanted this just as long as I had.

It only made him taste intoxicating, like alcoholic burn in an underage throat – you know you shouldn't, but that's half the reason you do it anyway. You love it too much to stop now. Kissing him now after hearing those words was a feeling that had me trembling, ever so slightly that only I could notice. It was like I could not only have something I'd wanted for a long time, but I could keep it.

I felt his hand slide between our locked bodies, making for the fastens on my pants. "Looks like I have your full attention now," he murmured against my cheek, a breathy chuckly following when I pressed my hips forward at the brush of his fingers over the strained crotch of my jeans. I couldn't help but think he was a little prick, but it was intended the fondest possible way.

"All for you," I figured he deserved the peace of mind, or the compliment, or however he would take it. The too-tight hemline of my jeans suddenly loosened as the button on my jeans was pushed loose. He smirked, gripping the zipper.

"Oh yeah?" He just couldn't help it. He had to drag this torture out as far as possible, didn't he? "I thought I wasn't entertaining?"

"Well shit, looks like you changed my mind," I retorted, "who wouldn't find this worth their while?" I continued, giving a suggestive glance up and down. He tugged the zipper halfway, before teasingly pulling it back up a few teeth.

"And if I got up and walked away right now? Then what?" His brow was lifted curiously, eyes lowering to glance down at the progress with the fastenings on my jeans, and I noticed his hand was wavering with a well hidden nervousness. I knew my boys well enough after all these years to recognise something as small as that.

"Who said I'd let you?"

A slight sound like a quiet laugh caught in his throat, and he undid the rest of my fly, leaving it open and returning his hands to around my face, bringing me closer. "Who said you could stop me?"

I heard the challenge, gratiously accepting. I grabbed his hands, forcing them down to the covers above his head, nearing the edge. He bucked up against me once, but he appeared satisfied with my reaction to his goading, particularly when I reacted to the movement, grinding my hips forward into his again.

"I say so, because I_ can_ and I _would_," I growled, suddenly feeling a rush of possessiveness over the other immortal man beneath me. "You better know what you're asking for," I warned, feeling my own hands tighten around his wrists as though it wouldn't matter either way. It was swarming in my gut, the sensations of wanting to own someone completely, that point where you hate anyone who had ever touched what was now yours.

But despite my slight concern, Marko's eyes softened, his voice sincere. "I'm asking for_ you_, David." He'd known for a long time what he wanted from me, and knew that I was likely to give it to him. This was how he played me. "So would you fucking hurry up? The mood wont last forever, ya know."

I smirked, rocking our hips together and nipping at his throat again in response. At least I knew that this wouldn't change how much of a cocky little bastard Marko was.

It was all about him after that, and since he didn't seem to care whatsoever that our brothers were nearby, I gave him everything I could give. And if Paul's guitaring came to an abrupt stop before continuing much louder, and we didn't see either of their awkwardly stoic faces again until early evening the following night, it in no way discouraged us from doing it all over again. And if my book remained forgotten on the floor beneath the bed, well, that was no great loss.

* * *

**-_Myurra_**

**Xx.**

I had to make up for the lack of slashy moments in_ 'Beneath His Skin'_. That is where this came from, basically, because although it's taking forever to get there in that story, I am actually really dying to get to those parts. This is for the readers of my other story, hope you guys enjoyed it!

There needs to be more Lost Boys slash - the front page is basically haunted by OC stories, and I feel like I'm setting myself up for flames if I keep posting these stories there. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
